defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ketta
:Have I mentioned today that you are less attractive than me, and also bad at doing things? Ketta Takili en Geka is a Ranger who joins Azra during the battle in The Coliseum. After the battle, Ketta agrees to follow Azra because she believes Azra will lead her out of the Pit. Personality Ketta is young and, compared to Azra, immature and often rude with little in the way of apologies. Where Azra can be overly naive, Ketta often is cautious to the point of cynicism. For the most part, Ketta is self-centered and looks out for herself. Though not a coward she often questions heroic actions such as returning to the prison after they escape (to rescue some children) due to her strong sense of self-preservation.Quest 1: The Catacombs The few displays of honor she makes in the storyline, as well as New Game+ side quests, go with little explanation behind her choice of actions. We are left wondering if she has a more complex character underneath her "looking out for number one" bluster. Ketta lacks an education and at one point has to get Slak to write on her behalf. Her hygiene isn't much better than Slak's and Azra describes her as "smelling like goats".Azra's journal, Day 5: Ketta Despite her illiteracy, Ketta often quotes enigmatic Nomad sayings which leave Azra confused. Ketta never explains the sayings and it is possible she doesn't understand them herself. She has a habit of randomly using Nomad and Geka traditions where most beneficial to her purposes (such as making the rest of the group "honorary Geka" in The Catacombs). Azra's list of Ketta's negative traits also includes her "rampant immaturity, constant belittling comments, dim-witted sarcasm, a penchant for petty theft, and horrific eating habits". Ketta also has a practice of stealing the idols of her fellow Nomads who lose to her in battle and has taken seven so far. On Day 8 it is revealed her own idol is a small wooden fox which hangs around her neck, making the fox her spiritual guide. The prospect of those whose idols she had taken never finding paradise in the afterlife does not bother her at all.Azra's journal, Day 8: Laksos History Despite her constant quoting of Nomad and Geka ways Ketta, daughter of Takil, was one of the few members to escape genocide when the Blood-Mad tribes attacked looking for blood to break the seal of Eztli-Tenoch. As a consequences, she grew up not knowing much of her own culture and for the most part defending herself alone. She owes her life to the twin sons of Krast. When her tribe was ambushed by the Blood-Mad tribes, Kerev and his brother Kaget held them off, allowing Ketta and some others to escape. Ketta would later in Game+ Sideguest 3 repay the debt by killing them after they and other members of the tribe were turned into revenant.Quest 3: The Sons of Krast Prior to Azra meeting her, she was captured by Ozimal Kaz and put in the Colosseum. Thanks to Azra and Slak she was able to avoid death.Chapter 1, Scene 4: The Coliseum Relatonships Though Ketta is traveling with Azra, Ketta is not fond of her. She is offended when she finds out that Azra has written a journal entry on her and tries to get Slak to write a new entry on Azra instead. Azra herself often notes how Ketta is a little crazy. Ketta has a strange relationship with Slak. Several times Azra notes the pair acting like children. In the choice leading to Ending A when given the chance to leave the pit she tries to convince Slak to follow her. Failing to do so she goes away. In Ending B, the game's true ending, after Eztli-Tenoch is defeated she decides to follow Slak when told about his bid to go onto new adventures, as "he owes her a lot of Junk". In the epilogue two months after they part ways, Ketta is believed to be still with Slak. Ketta may have also had an attraction for Slak, given several interactions between her and Slak. also, in the Day 8 entry of Azra's journal she attacks Azra whilst dreaming, she tried to fight her saying in the nomad tongue "woman of questionable moral quality, he is mine!". Later, Ketta claims she had no idea what came over her though Azra remained unconvinced.Azra's journal, Day 8: Ketta (addendum) Trivia *Her idol of a fox is one of several references made to the animal. The second is on Night 17, Azra's story of a dead fox she found in the Royal gardens as a child. The translation by Wrenna of some Quaid text in the same night left Azra describing Wrenna as having eyes like a fox. Post Ending A, Azra notes Ketta had two months after leaving the pit buried her fox, though Azra did not know what that meant for a Nomad, it is likely she felt shame upon herself, as without the idol her soul according to Nomad belief would be left to wonder aimlessly unable to find paradise. *Though seen in artwork carrying a sword, Ketta never uses it in battle. References Gallery Ran_seriously.png|Ketta in a cutscene Ran_frustrated.png|Ketta is often sarcastic and cynical Ran_angry.png|Ketta cocks an arrow Ran_draw.png|Ketta shooting an arrow Ranger_hero_icon_big.png|Ketta in the upgrade menu Category:Characters